Not Just a Pretty Mask
by GhostWriterAnonymous
Summary: A story about all of Peter's love interests, set after the events of Spider-Man PS4.
1. A New Beginning

It's me, Peter Parker. Your friendly neighborhood, y'know. It's been about a month since the Devil's Breath outbreak, and New York has finally bounced back into its normal routine. Crime has been pretty normal, too. Mostly petty stuff, nothing like what was going on with the Demons and Sable. Life's been pretty easy for me, well, easy for Spidey. As for Peter, well, I can't seem to find a job that lets me go whenever I need to.

Spider-Man's crime alert went off. A shootout was happening a few blocks away from him. "This is unusual.." He zipped over to the crime scene to find the...Demons? Spidey immediately jumped into action, web bombing the big guys and picking off the gunmen one by one. Then, he threw the webbed up Demons onto the walls of the alleyway, glued for easy arresting. After making sure there were no more threats, he swung away.

After doing a little parkour across the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen, trying to clear his head after seeing the seemingly impossible return of the Demons, Spider-Man receives a call from Captain Yuri Watanabe. "Come to the precinct immediately. The Demons are back." She said urgently. "I know. I'll be there as as soon as possible." Said Spidey reassuringly.

Spider-Man arrives at the precinct and perches on the railing in front of Yuri. "Okay," Started Yuri, "The Demons are back. That's been established. But this is worse than you think it really is; Sable is back, too." "Are you serious?!" Spidey said, surprised and almost scared, but mostly worried. "Are they still ignoring pretty much every human right, though?" Spidey asked, trying to hide his worry. "That's where it gets weird: they're actually assisting the cops, going after only legitimate crimes, nothing crazy like peaceful protests." Yuri explained. "Interesting.." Spidey said, intrigued, and a lot more relaxed. "Silver actually explained to me in a phone call that she had a change of heart and returned to Symkaria to figure herself out. Is she around?" "Yes, actually," Yuri said. "I suppose that you inspired her to rethink her priorities. Perhaps Sable is actually a crime-fighting organiaztion now." "Hopefully that's true," Spidey said, "But i want to find Silver and see for myself." Spidey used the city's radio towers to find Sable International presence. He was able to pinpoint a location that seemed to be some sort of headquarters. It was near the Oscorp building. "Well, Yuri, I really appreciate the info but I need to go. If you find anything interesting don't hesitate to let me know." Spidey swan dived off of the railing and swung towards the distant Oscorp building.


	2. Silver Lining

Spider-Man sighed when he recieved a Sable crime alert. He hated being interrupted when he was in the middle of something, but he'd feel bad if he didn't do anything. He tugged a little harder on his web in order to curve more sharply around a building, directing himself toward the crime. He perched on a nearby water tower to examine what was going on.

"The boss is coming?" One Sable guy said to another. "Yeah. There's too many of those Demon guys for our squad to handle, so... yeah." Spidey watched as the infamous Silver Bird arrived in the air, watching as Silver Sable jumped down, nailing a few Demons before she landed almost too softly. But, Spidey noted that the shots weren't lethal. He jumped down and did one of his signature poses in front of Silver. "Welcome back, your highness." Spidey bowed, and then jumped into action. "C'mon, you barely left any guys for me!" He swung-kicked into a big guy, webbing him to the wall and throwing a gunman on top of him. Spidey then took out the rest of the guys with the impact web. He backflipped, landing right in front of Silver. "Hello, Spider." Spidey turned around to face the voice. "So, what brings you back?" Spidey questioned. "Seems as if I caught wind of the Demon's return before anyone else, hm?" Silver smiled a little bit, happy to see the one that inspired her to seek justice, not a paycheck. "How, though? They literally _just_ started popping up again?" Spidey was intrigued, only a psychic could've known about the return. "Well, I have a lot of connections, as you probably know. We _are_ an international organization." Spidey calmed down a little. "Well, anyways, thanks for the help. Also, it's good to see you're not killing anyone anymore, at least, hopefully." Spidey glanced at a Demon that was victim of Silver's energy gun. Then, the police arrived. Spidey got ready to swing off, but Silver grabbed his arm. "Wait," She let go of his arm, Spidey turning his head to face her. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me realize my wrongdoings, and for inspiring me to do what's right." "You're welcome," Spidey said warmly, "It's part of what I do." He yanked his web, zipping towards a railing, using it to launch himself into the air, recieving a call from Yuri.


End file.
